Welcome Back!
by OTH2307
Summary: Ever wondered what happened seventeen year after the tree hill gang left high scool? If you thought the old generation had drama, you better watch out for the new kids. More Drama and Passion then ever before and you thought the old kids had problems!
1. The scotts

**Warning: Contains swearing**

OK so here's the deal.

My name is Lola Elizabeth Scott.

Before you all ask, yes I am the daughter of Nathan and Haley James Scott.

Just to clarify, by Nathan and Haley, I do mean Nathan Scott huge time NBA player and Haley James Scott world renown singer.

But to me they are just mom and dad.

I've been told many a time the epic love story which is my parents, seriously we are all waiting for the movie, but watching my parents make out just makes me wanna gag.

That brings me to the rest of my completely humongous unconventional family.

Let's start with my two annoying brothers .

My oldest brother, James, is a senior and is what you would call the"Perfect man".

He can dance, is the star of the Tree Hill Ravens and is clever as hell.

But let's just say hearing him trying to sing is a fate worse than death for any girl.

I suppose chicks dig his blonde hair and blue eyes.

Then comes my twin brother Chris.

We are both sophomores.

Where as James is the perfect son, Chris is the rebel.

Looks wise he is a carbon copy, of our dad but otherwise they do really not get on.

By really I mean, if dad said stand up Chris would sit down and lets not forget the hours of arguments.

I believe they have even had one about which pen Chris was using.

To make matters worse on the last day of freshman year, our Dad found him smoking a joint outside near the river court.

Chris was in deep shit.

Adding to this situation was the fact mom was not here, meaning it turned into a huge blow out and with Scott tempers blazing you can guess what happened.

My dad then grounded him for the whole summer causing even more tension between them.

Believe me, it has been a very long summer.

One of which contained Chris sitting their moping and having yelling matches with my dad .

Then dad really blew it by trying to make Chris interested in basketball.

That was a big no no.

I know dad was just trying to get Chris to smile but it had the completely opposite effect.

You see where as Dad played basketball in college and high school, Chris avoids any sport.

But give him a guitar; it's a completely different matter.

It seems that he and his guitar are attached at the soul.

Let me warn you, you don't mess with the guitar.

What is the worrying thing though is when Chris starts talking to his guitar.

He calls what they share "magic", everybody else just thinks it is weird.

But I love my WEIRDO brother!

Then there's me.

Little old me.

Little 5ft nothing old me.

I guess you would say I am the average high school cheerleader.

I look exactly like my mom with her blonde brown wavy hair and doughy brown eyes.

Unfortunately for me though, I picked up my mom's shortness.

I am literally a midget!

The only other thing I got form my mom was her musical talents.

But personality wise I am a mix of my Aunt Brooke and my dad.

I inherited the Scott fiery temper and I am fiercely protective.

I would also say I am a little over confident when it comes to guys and slightly cocky but what can you expect from the model of a world wide brand, Clothes over Bro's , but lets not get ahead of myself.

Then comes the creators of my messed up family.

Mom and Dad.

My mom is the super successful singer and other half of the Hollywood power couple "Naley".

To the world she hot gossip but she's is my caring, sweet, shy and complete klutz mom.

No matter what the tabloids say, to me she is just an ordinary person and I love her to bits.

Unfortunately she is always on tour like she is now.

Leaving me with a houseful of boys.

Damn the Scott gene!

Then there's my dad.

Recently retired NBA dream.

Although, that still has not stopped the paparazzi.

Thankfully though in Tree Hill paparazzi is all very low key but going for a family vacation to New York is a total nightmare.

When I was much younger we moved around a lot because of Dad's job.

I think that's is were some of the resentment Chris has towards Dad comes from.

Whereas me and Jamie took it in our stride meeting lots of these new people, Chris shrunk more into him self with everymove.

Eventually mom decided we should have a proper home here in Tree Hill and dad became the coach of the ravens, but I would not give back the road trips with my dad to a match for the world.

Over the years I have learnt how to self indulge my self with their salaries. I know that sounds shallow but it makes up for the normal lack of at least one parent.

After that the family tree gets very complicated.

From murdering psychopaths to slutty aunts or dead uncles, our families got it all.

My third grade teacher was very confused when I asked for 3 pieces extra of A4 paper to draw my family tree.

Believe me Christmas is a nightmare.

In one days time I am to start my sophomore year of high school but before that comes the end of summer beach bash…….

**Please review and tell me what you think. Promise next time more drama and you will meet** **everyone else.**

**Who are Brooke and Peyton married to? **

**Did Lucas' second novel ever get published?**

**Plus loads more relationship drama**** and did everyone survive to meet the new tree hill.**

**Find out next time………**


	2. Family Dinner

**_Sorry for the delay in updates but hopefully now with the summer I can update faster. This chapter is from Chris' and Lola's point of view. luvs for everyone who has reviewed!!_**

Family dinners, who the hell needs them anyway .

Normal families probably sit in front of there TV's with a box of pizza on the night before the first day of school.

Oh but not us.

We do it the "traditional" way or as I would call it, the boring way.

So here I am in amongst my jolly old family.

Good old James has gone and made us a roast dinner.

Seriously could he suck up to dad any more!

Seeing Dad give him that proud father smile just made my stomach churn.

God, why could I not have a brother like Tyler's.

Tyler is my kinda cousin I guess

. Well this is the story, and just like our family it's messed up.

Tyler's parents are Brooke and Owen but good old Aunt Brooke had a one night stand with Uncle Lucas when her and Owen broke up for the first time.

This led to the birth of my cousin Jared.

Jared is probably the person I am closest to in this family.

Ok he's not perfect and maybe is a hidden alcoholic and gave me my first line but at least he not a damn show off like my damn brother.

If I heard one more " Did you hear what James did" I think I may have to take my second line.

My sister Lola smiles at me, knowing I am one step away from strangling some one.

My sister and I are close but there are some things she will never understand.

For example, the relationship between me and dad.

Sometimes when I step back and look at Lola, James and Dad interacting, I know that if I was not there it would not make a difference, that's what hurts me the most.

Dad has obviously noticed that I'm picking at my food as he starts to glare at me.

"For God sakes Chris eat the food, it's not a damn play toy!"

In the corner of my eye I can see James trying not to burst into laughing, I t is taking all of me not to walk up to him and smack the smug expression of his puny head.

Rolling my eyes, I started playing with my food even more just to spite him.

Unfortunately dad caught my eye roll, seriously I can do nothing around here with out being caught.

"DON'T you _DARE_ roll your eyes at me young man!"

I could tell dad was getting pissed at me but personally I cold not care.

I was in for a long evening!

* * *

I knew we were seconds away from a huge Chris Nathan blow out.

I tried to catch Chris' eye but it seems him and dad were in one of their long stare outs.

Clearing my throat I tried to change the conversation.

"What time are Tyler and Jared coming to pick us up for the party?"

Dad looked up confused, only to realize what I was trying to do.

He smiled at me gratefully for the change in conversation.

"They should be here in about half an hour, love. Why the question?"

"I have not decided what I am wearing yet."

Everyone around the table laughed including Chris as they all knew how hopeless I was at getting ready quickly .

Glad to get some happiness around the table, I thought I should press on.

BIG mistake.

"So Dad, when's mom getting in tomorrow?"

"Probably, just after your first day of school. You'll be able to tell her all about your first day and she can tell you all about the tour."

"I'll bet you can tell mom all about your day sticking your tongue down Tyler's throat." Chris quipped

My blood was boiling with rage, Chris had just pushed it way too far.

He full well knew that I had feelings for Tyler but we were nothing more than friends.

After all I had tried to do for him that evening he just went and did the lowest thing he could.

"Oh, is that right Chris, just like you can tell her about how you took drugs and have feelings for Jamie's girlfriend."

I knew that was a low blow but to be honest I could not care.

You are probably wondering about who Jamie's girlfriend is, but lets just say her family back ground is about as confusing as ours.

You see she is Peyton's illegitimate child.

When Peyton found out about Lucas' one night stand with Brooke, she threw him out of the house.

Two months later she was pregnant with Jake's child.

Feeling guilty she left Jake and came back to Tree Hill begging for Lucas' forgiveness.

After they got back together, nine months later she gave birth to Ellie Rose Scott ( Jamie's girlfriend).

Much to everyone's shock two months later she became pregnant again this time with Lucas's child.

The next year Jasmine Karen Scott was born.

Jas is my best friend and unlike he sister Ellie she is not a slut.

Okay that does sound kinda mean but lets be blunt , Ellie is a slut.

She is known at our school for being easy, so it was no surprise that Jamie had lost his virginity by their second month dating in sophomore year.

This fact is unknown to everyone apart from me.

Jamie and I have a secret pact that if I never tell Dad about him and Ellie, he will never tell dad if I get completely smashed at a party.

Chris was giving me an evil glare and James' was looking at Chris with a mix of anger and confusion.

Dad sensing the tension in the room cleared his throat and we ate in silence for a few minutes.

I knew if one person started an argument by the end of it we would all be yelling.

Barely audible, Chris uttered the words that would set my dad off for sure

"Dad, can I go to the party?"

My dad looked at him like he had just uttered a swear word.

"No."

"But Dad please, everyone else is going and I've already spent the whole summer grounded."

"No and that is final."

Chris stood up and slammed his chair into the dinning room table and Jamie and I looked on worriedly.

I could see Dad's eyes glinting with fury.

"Why do you hate me Dad? Is it because I don't play basketball or the fact that I'm nothing like Jamie!"

Chris had just blown it.

Any chance of him going to the party or a normal dinner had just gone out of the window.

Dad stood as well drawing himself to his full height.

"Don't you _dare_ say ANYTHING like that ever again! You understand me. Now sit your butt down NOW!"

Chris smirked and chuckled to himself.

Jamie and I exchanged looks, what on earth was going on with Chris!

"It's not just that though is it Dad, it's something else!"

Dad looked confused and his voice trembled as spoke

"You have no idea what you are talking about son! You just lost any chance of going to the party!"

I tried to interrupt but it seemed that they could not tell that anyone was around them.

Jamie could tell I was getting worried and tried to interrupt.

"Come on Dad just leave Chris alone and sit down. You're scaring Lola."

Dad looked at him like he had just slapped him in the face.

"You have no right what to tell me to do young man, just because you are the oldest does not mean you don't respect me."

Jamie looked shocked, I don't think Dad has ever talked to him in that way before.

The fact is I don't think Dad and Jamie have ever argued.

Chris knew this as well and I could tell that he was thinking about backing down but I knew hell would freeze over before Chris backed down.

"I remind you of someone don't I Dad. Someone who mom named me after."

Dads' eyes widened with shock and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Hmm, it looks like you know who I mean. I think the name is something like Chris Keller!"

xoxoxoxooxoxooxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

**_Please review folks and tell me what you think. an story ideas or anyting like that just tell me and I'll try and put them in!_**

**_Peace out_**

**_Lols I'm such a hippie_**


End file.
